Valor Stratocirrus
Valor Stratocirrus to nietypowy piętnastolatek. Nie pije, nie pali, nie jeździ na desce, nie ma grzywki, nie nosi vansów ani rurek. Przez kilka lat myślał że rurki to takie miasto w Pakistanie. Potem koleżanka podsunęła mu czasopismo o modzie... które podarł w przeciągu 14 sekund. Miał problemy z opanowaniem, ale teraz już jest Git. Na wiele rzeczy reaguje spontanicznie, ale potrafi dobrze rozplanowywać działania. Jako wojownik Bakugan gra Ventusem, i idzie mu dobrze (chociaż i tak preferuje standardową broń palną). Jego bakugan to Ventus Inficir. Koleś całkowicie olewa powszechne trendy, gra w to co uważa za słuszne, to samo też robi; poglądowy libertalianin-kapitalista, nie uważa się za zwolennika demokracji. Ma wiele hobby, ale o tym później. Jest samotny, z specyficznym poczuciem humoru, zasłynął w szkole jako przeciwieństwo arachnofoba, gdy poszczuł nauczycielkę matmy ptasznikiem olbrzymim. Styl ubioru i wyglądu Valor cały czas ma włosy na irokeza, ubiera się w proste T-Shirty (często z treścią wolnościową, bądź antyunijną itp.), ubiera dresy lub zwykłe dżinsy i adidasy. Nawet w zimę nie ubiera kurtki lub kalesonów - cały czas jest mu ciepło. Nie używa makijażu, jest chodzącym przeciwieństwem mody. Bakugan Wojownik Ventusa, w grze mówią na niego "Stracony", ze względu na jego zamiłowanie do czarnego humoru i thrillerów. Podobnie jak w życiu, nie używa siły w grze - woli taktykę i kombinacje. Gra defensywnie i strategicznie. Kiedyś, podczas walki z Danem Kuso, jego bakugan wykonał zabójczą dla Pyrusów serię ciosów... i wykopał wrogiego bakugana 7400 km dalej. Ziomy Jego ziomki, to w 40% jego klasa i pozostałe klasy pierwsze z gimnazjum. Reszta to po prostu inne ziomki. Z gry thumb|Usłyszał właśnie coś zboczonego...Bakugan, jego kumple to: - Osek Swift, typowy maniak samochodów - Maciek Milenium, na którego kiedyś wołał Provident - Adrian Shane, jego ziom ziomów, na którego woła Ludwik albo Ludwais - Adrian Dragneel, podpalacz wszystkiego - Peter Evans, taki tam kingkongthumb|Jak Valor widzi Shane'a - Mei, która jest mistrzem nikt-nie-wie-czego - Amalia Sawa, wojowniczka patelni, fajna qmpela - Rex, który je jedzenie - Daria, dziewczyna Adriana Shane'a, miłośniczka kiełbasy - Żelek, kumpela Darii i wielu innych, którzy tutaj nie zostali wymienieni.thumb|Na lekcji matmy, jak nie ma zadania domowego Pasje i zamiłowania Valor bardzo lubi biegać oraz strzelać z broni palnej. W obu tych rzeczach jest dobry, potrafi zestrzelić ofiarę z odległości 500 metrów, gdy ma w ręce snajperce, bądź przebiec nawet 50 kilometrów bez odpoczynku. Bardzo lubi jeść rosół i mięso, grać na kompie (zwłaszcza w Team Fortress 2). Ma mocną głowę do alkoholu, lecz pije okazyjnie (wesela itp.). Uwielbia czarny humor, thrillery, horrory i keks w cienkim cieście. W klasie zasłynął tym, iż NIE jest skrajnym zboczeńcem, i - w przeciwieństwie do niektórych jego rówieśników - nie mówi dziewczynom, że macał by je... no, lepiej wszystkiego nie mówić. Jego najlepsze teksty "Ej, za urok osobisty chipsów się nie kupuje... a szkoda, miałbym chipsy do końca życia" "Zapałki gratis." "Zboczeniec! Ratujcie mnie!" "No żesz k..a no nie" "I will eat your nuts" "Wtf, bro?!" "Boom. Headshot. A nie, to tylko jabłko na Twoim czole." "Krzywdę niebotyczną mi waćpanno wyrządzasz!" "Waćpanie mój drogi, kumie zacny, czyż z całego swego szacunku ZAMKNIE PAN MORDE?" "Irytowanie innych opanowałeś do perfekcji." Umiejętności W wieku 13 lat= |-| W wieku 15 lat= Galeria bfanon 12 lat.jpeg|W wieku 12 lat bfanon 14 lat.jpg|W wieku 14 lat bfanon 15 lat1.jpg|Wygląd teraźniejszy bfanon 15 lat2.jpg|W wieku 15 lat (jedno ze zdjęć) bfanon 15 lat3.jpg|W wieku 15 lat (jedno ze zdjęć) bfanon 15 lat4.jpeg|W wieku 15 lat (jedno ze zdjęć) bfanon 15lat5.jpg|Na początku 15 lat (końcówka 14) adsf4325.jpeg|Nie! Jednak mam zadanie! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dobre Postacie Kategoria:Wojownicy Ventusa